


Awaken

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [18]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: It's time to get up. There will soon be work to do





	Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect 100 Word Drabble Challenge on 28 February 2019
> 
> Prompt: Artificial Intelligence

She woke suddenly, as she always did. The transition from nothing to full awareness taking only milliseconds.

It could have been faster, she knew. Her awareness deliberately slowed unless she had cause to accelerate it. 

Life would be incredibly boring if the speed of her thought processes were typically measured in Planck units.

And she _was_ alive.

She knew it. Oddly enough, she could _feel_ it.

She sensed a connection opening. She was grateful. She was never kept in sensory isolation for long, but even seconds felt like days when she had no inputs.

Sucking breath, slow exhale.

“Hello, EDI.”


End file.
